


（V洛）苦志惜居诸

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 洛夫伦难以抵抗他的命运。





	（V洛）苦志惜居诸

**Author's Note:**

> *我流ABO，NC-17
> 
> *含可能令人不适情节

（V洛）苦志惜居诸

 

正如球迷们在场内外所见，利物浦中卫德扬·洛夫伦是个坚强又脆弱的人。自他从南安普顿转会加盟以来业已度过三个赛季，然仍难以担起kop们对坚固后防的期许。大多时候他表现中规中矩，与整条后防线一同承担输球之责，泰山压顶进球绝杀则鲜有出现，且这种救赎尚且不能覆过球迷们对他冒顶失位等愚蠢失误的咒骂。他跌跌撞撞地自背叛与网络暴力中走过，被过多苦难磨练得足够坚强，然而当又一次风暴来袭，他只能徒劳地趴在地上。

他踩在刚刚过去一个赛季的尾巴上，左手边是入选赛季最佳阵容的欣喜，右手则是被排除在首发阵容之外的沮丧。他扪心自问，自己是否还表现的不够好——面临挫折不是令人恐惧的物什本身，而是在泥泞路上，他迷失了努力的方向。

这种沮丧蔓延至1617赛季结束，洛夫伦返回克罗地亚家乡，一边晒着太阳一边刷着手机。维吉尔·范迪克的转会传闻铺天盖地涌来，比球员本身更兴奋的是凭此过活的记者，他们扛着摄像机追随着洛夫伦的脚步，时刻要把话筒戳进被采访者的嘴里。

他愤怒回击了记者，不出意料地激起了更大的波澜。在这种事情上，洛夫伦明白自己不是冷静的理中客，他刚与俱乐部签下长约，他将自己可以预见的未来数年光阴托付给这片红色，现在却面临被人遗弃的悲惨境地——这时，那种隐匿于皮囊下的脆弱复又包裹了他。他对着话筒的怒吼，在无冕之王笔下，是担忧位置惧怕清洗的怯懦，尽管洛夫伦无数次痛恨公众舆论这个暴戾的君主，但他必须悲哀地承认，那些笔墨不失真实。

他的坚强与脆弱另有一重解释——作为竞技场上稀少的品种，他是一个Omega，一个依赖抑制剂与气味阻隔剂勉强维生的Omega。他未曾对队友掩饰这个秘密——尽管他也怀疑这种纯粹的坦然是俱乐部从未真正信任他的诱因——大多时候他处理过的信息素，暴戾而不晓姓名的混合香水味道，在训练场上横冲直撞，与众多Alpha的气味反复融合。他的队友们理解他包容他，未尝把这不算甜腻的Omega信息素视作情欲的象征；另一边，洛夫伦乐得如此，踉踉跄跄也难阻过去二十八年精彩的人生。  
然而，所有的坦然与阳光在他看到范迪克的转会传闻时烟消云散了。舆论解读他的暴躁源于目睹新援与马蒂普搭档而自己失去主力，殊不知还有另一层面。洛夫伦看着混血荷兰人的照片，苏里南血统使他具有棕色的皮肤，长发整齐平梳，眉目深邃而鼻梁高挺。他的形象如此立体，以至于隔着屏幕洛夫伦都能嗅到Alpha的强硬气息。这个恰在洛夫伦离开南安之际加盟圣徒的男人，只是严肃地立在照片里，就足以紧紧扼住他的生命。

他厌恶被人掌握的感觉。

 

在这样的迷茫中，洛夫伦度过了他的假期，并在这笔转会告吹后心安理得地坐稳了主力位置。他在冥冥之中有这样一种预感——这将是独一无二的一个赛季。甚而在未来尚不明朗时，他对球队能取得的成绩怀有隐约的期待。那期待是与香港晚上十点的灯光，新安菲尔德喷薄的朝阳一脉同源而紧紧契合的。联赛第一轮他站在牧师路球场对阵大黄蜂第二时，眼前忽而浮现出三年前自己的加盟首秀，他将黑白精灵不加犹豫地顶向魏登费勒身后的情景。  
他深吸一口气，躁动的信息素才稍微平息。

好一个时光流转。

 

时间走过八月和九月，球队在一场惨败接一场大胜的步调中跌撞前行，直到山毛榉一夜之间换了叶色，洛夫伦才意识到利物浦的秋天业已到来。在初秋的下午，阳光温暖地降在他身上，他在短袖球衣里套一件背心，信心十足地踏上温布利大球场的土地，然后——

然后，他经历了人生中最灾难性的三十一分钟。

他站在球场上，接受足球这场运动本身的缓慢凌迟，每一秒钟的流逝都为刑罚增添一份新的痛楚。第一次冒顶是加重力道的一次警告，然后进球是更大的一刀；如此反复两次，他想主教练先生也不忍自己受次灭顶之灾似的，作出了开荒一般的换人。

接下来的时间，他就坐在替补席上，平静地见证了球队的惨败。像之前的每一次比赛一样，他总是轻易地外露自己的情绪，那阵难以名状的混合香水之味，顺随着他的不甘心、愤懑、恼怒、忧伤等等一并爆发出来。馥郁之气的挥发是缓慢的流泻，复杂情绪则不能遏制速度，他前一秒还沉浸在某次无谓的冒顶中深深自责，下一秒感到后背沉重的一击，许是哪位后排的替补队员向失去三分的罪魁祸首发泄怒气。他的愤怒腾然而起，然而，又迅速坠落。

赛后是他可以预见的风暴；距离灾难发生又过去了三天，他关闭了社交网络的评论，因他厌恶一切不问方向的咒骂。但当冬窗引进范迪克以加强后防厚度一类的传言再次飘入他的耳朵，他表现得比仲夏时更要坦然。

他请了下一场联赛的假，去作出一个伟大的改变。在那之后，他终于又将命运握回手中。

 

洛夫伦做了一个梦。梦里佛手柑的清香包裹着他，忽而飘来青涩的柑橘之息，苦感中夹着更浓郁的甜蜜；然后是冷感的绿茶，疏离的檀香，迷醉的麝香。他把气息丛林走了个遍，也没能找到腾空鼻腔的出口。

又是一片荆棘横在眼前。他置身于芫荽和橙花的苦涩中，又定了一会儿神，尝试着迈了一步。就是这一步——荆棘皆裂，仿佛他就是那柄刚出鞘的利剑似的。而翻过阻隔，天光乍明。

他自梦中醒来。混杂的香味似乎挥之不去，但他深吸了一口，只探寻到秋天黎明前清冽空气的一角，茫茫然如一片空白。洛夫伦翻了个身去摸床头的闹钟，是海棠花未眠的时刻。  
他又继续沉入了梦乡。

 

在洛夫伦作出那个足以扭转他所有命运的决定后，生活并未有迅速改变。唯一不同的是更衣室里少了一片复杂的空气，他的搭档马蒂普，另一个对于气味极度敏感的Alpha，瞥了他一眼而只得到一个沉默的眼神，于是也就不再过问。

十二月的额头亲吻了他，给他带来马蒂普受伤的消息——这不能使洛夫伦的首发位置牢固也不能为他加薪，消极层面则是利物浦千疮百孔的后防线又撕裂了一段。但这不是结局，在这多舛一年的尾声，真正的噩耗来袭。他曾经恐惧入心的范迪克·达摩克里斯之剑，迟缓而决然地落了下来。

作为直接受害方，洛夫伦又一次享受了话筒戳进鼻孔的无上待遇。但这次，因为那个伟大的改变，他成熟了许多，换了一副官方的说辞，一番吹捧后还不忘附上堪称真诚的笑容。  
“他的加盟对球队是有力的补充……他是伟大的后卫，十分期待与这样的球员共事……”

记者们得到想要的消息即溜之大吉，发表评论时还不忘加一句主观恶意揣测，大多是洛夫伦态度转变是因为马蒂普伤退而自己因此坐稳主力一类的屁话。洛夫伦躺在壁炉旁，僵硬的表情也被炉火烤成柔和与温暖。他拿过报纸来，扫了几眼，又能泰然自若地放回去。

他深吸了几口气，近三个月来第一百次感受到那种无名的脆弱早已不复存在。这是多亏了他的伟大改变的。如我们所述，洛夫伦厌恶命运被人把握的无奈，他更愿意去做努力出击的强者。也许他意识到自己性格中无可避免的弱点，并且一千次一万次未能在公众面前掩饰这种软弱——他简单地把它归为Omega的天性使然——那么，他选择迂回逃避的方式，以更远的路线更直接地解决如此顽疾。

这个念头在他脑海中扎根许久，从他成为职业球员时即已开始，到那场三十一分钟的灾难后升至顶峰。在2017年的仲夏，面对替代自己的转会新闻，他胸中腾起一阵终将坠落的危险预感，比这个赛季要取得成绩的感觉更加强烈。他惧怕那种未来的发生，想极力将风险扼杀于萌芽时。而到了对阵热刺赛后，极度的不自信与自我怀疑他人怀疑的多重夹击支撑着他做出那种丧失理智的所谓伟大举动来，但他天真地以为是为职业生涯铺路——赛后，他去了医院，永远地摘除了腺体。

现在，他的左耳后横着一道伤疤，新愈合的皮肤色泽较浅，昭示着这里刚刚发生过一场人力对抗天选的战争。在手术之后，他会成为没有气味的无性别者， 天然的混合香水味不再层层覆盖，他也失去对任何人——Alpha,Omega,或是某些强硬的Beta的信息素感知。在第二性别上，他成为一个死人。

但就是这样坚决的洛夫伦，他在梅尔伍德遇见第一次训练的范迪克，那个一切事端的根本起源时，过于平静，甚至和未来搭档打了招呼。

 

荷兰人有着与他身价相洽的智商，他清楚地明白这桩转会前前后后发生的一切，他也记得半年前，自己的现队友是如何公开表达排斥之情的；至于现在他们能毫无障碍地相处，更算不上是什么奇迹。

同样由圣徒加盟红军，他们却未曾共事，范迪克对洛夫伦的了解仅限于报纸与网络上一星半点的描述。但从现在来看，他有理由相信洛夫伦是个不那么坏的人。

另一边，洛夫伦也在偷偷观察自己的新队友兼后防搭档。在某次训练后的一天，他们共同去医疗室看望了马蒂普。喀麦隆人对气味极其敏感，他早在消毒水味中浸了数遍的鼻子，在敏锐地捕捉到一丝陌生的气息后重新活跃了起来。他向门口望了一眼，只有范迪克和洛夫伦两个人。

德扬是个Omega，他的气味队里所有人都懂得，令人迷醉但绝对算不上甜蜜的混合花香，尽管这些时日这气息因不具原因而突然收敛乃至消失了；剩下浮在空气中则是爆发的烈酒香，随着探望者的走进而愈加浓重。马蒂普很久没上过场了，不敢以这一眼的照面断言Alpha新援是个多么傲慢的人，但范迪克绝对没有尝试掩饰过自己的信息素是铁定的事实。

他们的聊天内容平淡无奇，三个各怀鬼胎的人难以创造出什么融洽的气氛，也没有走到硝烟四起的一步；这之后两个探望者又互相道别，先后离开了训练基地。洛夫伦开着车一路疾驰而去，没有意识到身后人深究的目光。

 

洛夫伦感觉自己最近被盯上了——这种感知十分奇特，他上一次有同样经历还是在前一年的10月，因为对阵热刺的惨败，他受到来自四面八方的威胁，更有极端球迷半夜潜伏于他的豪宅外，拉起写满死亡标语的横幅。那是他一生中最难捱的日子，因过去失误而心存愧疚，因眼下困苦而惴惴不安，同时又担忧未来没有弥补过错的机会。然而，在甩脱腺体这个累赘后，他已经很久没有体会到挫败感了。

这样的变化仍要一定程度上归功于范迪克的加盟。荷兰中卫高大稳健，能给他的后防搭档给予安稳的庇护，使球队的整体防守等级全面上升。这说到底是范迪克个人的荣誉，但洛夫伦不可避免地生出与有荣焉的自豪感。他相信，一切都在向好的方向进展。

在一切都显得欣欣向荣，就连小渔村的草木都有拥抱春天的迹象时，被人跟踪的感觉显得尤为可疑。洛夫伦觉得自己难以解释这一切，无论是在何时何地，他始终被陌生的目光笼罩，一道，或是更多——与之前的威胁恐吓意味不同，这次目光是带有探究性质的，似乎想要从头到尾由内至外透彻地剖析洛夫伦的一切。

他尝试着回过头，克洛普和亨德森正在愉悦地交谈，萨拉赫和马内互相扶持着进行有球热身，布瓦奇站在场边写写画画。初春柔和的风吹了起来，裹挟了梅尔伍德草和泥土的清香，在洛夫伦失去了感知信息素的能力之后，这阵香味反而更显得沁人心脾。

他闭上眼睛深吸了一口，然后扭回头，抱歉地冲范迪克笑了笑，示意传球可以继续。荷兰人的眼神一如既往地坚毅，他将之前固定于队友耳后的目光上移，撞上了洛夫伦含笑的眼睛。

那种目光好像削弱了一点，又或者消失了。洛夫伦摆摆头，尝试将自己从被监视的幻觉中抽离——他还有更重要的事情要去关心。他当天晚上预约了医生，要检查腺体摘除的术后恢复情况。

 

现在我们将时间轴推移，回到洛夫伦的童年时代。他在未更事时因战火逃难德国，七年后又因同样原因返回克罗地亚。在正常人完成分化的十二三岁，洛夫伦仍是个怯懦且胆小的少年，尚未在球场上绽放它的光辉；依着如此性子，没有人会对他的第二性别产生异议。那时的他就是一个Omega，就应该是这样的。

在顺理成章地成为Omega后，潜藏在他皮囊下的暴戾元素才开始发生；也正是第二性别分化坚定了他成为一名职业球员的梦想。洛夫伦从不认为成为一个Omega是莫大的耻辱，他与开明的平权主义者一样高呼人种平等，坚信努力可以赢过注定的命运。在他的未来几乎已被基因刻定后，他依旧期冀着自己能改变一切。这时他性格中坚强因子才第一次盖过Omega天生的脆弱，他站在倒数第二道防线上，为每一次争顶高高跃起，为理屈的队友出头理论，种种行为使他赢得了尊重，扭转了大多数人口中命定的悲剧。再往后，他以成功者的姿态来到了默西赛德郡，并效力至现在。

然而，出于某种原因，洛夫伦从未公开声明自己的身份，尽管如今活跃在球场上的Omega球员不在少数。除却每月如期而至的发情期，他只用少量阻隔剂遮去信息素中的情欲成分，无害的佛手柑、柑橘、绿茶、檀香和麝香等等种种气息飘荡在周身。他是一个Omega，这件事是半秘密半公开的，悄悄地在他的生活与工作圈子里流动。幸而，他骄傲而坦然地至今屹立。

他真的喜欢自己掌握命运的感觉。

 

撒迪厄斯·汤姆森在傍晚八点准时来访。在半个小时前，洛夫伦派家政工人收拾了楼上的一间房，待到一切都安排妥当后，他就坐在客厅的沙发上玩手机。萨拉赫在ins上艾特了他，他翻去看那张从官网上扒下来的训练图，自己撅着屁股背对镜头被拍个正好。他被逗得咯咯笑，反手给了一个赞。

他斟酌了一会儿如何能更加幽默地回复，手指悬在屏幕上方迟迟未落，却听见“叮——”的清脆一声。与此同时，手机轻微地振动了一下。

这么大声，是门铃吗？洛夫伦向玄关跑去，打开门迎来提着药箱的中年男人。他挤出一个微笑，把医生请到了楼上。

论面容，汤姆森医生只可用阴鸷来形容。他的脸色苍白，眼窝深陷，颧骨极高，鹰钩鼻过于瞩目，薄嘴唇紧紧地抿着。然在这一副令人望而却步的皮囊背后，他是腺体相关疾病的一流专家，定居于曼彻斯特，每日咨询他的绅士名媛数不胜数。洛夫伦对曼彻斯特这座城市没什么兴趣，囿于自身情况才一次次强忍不悦。他感受着医生在自己耳后的动作，期待着这是最后一次。

最后一次，他就真正自由了。

医生拿一个专用的手电打在他的耳后查看那道浅色的伤疤——因为位置隐蔽，需要拨开嫩肉才能在缝隙中觅得。当时手术时切得干干净净，像是洛夫伦决意和过去生活做个了结。他用镊子夹着酒精棉触了触，询问病人的感受。

“嗯……没什么感觉。”洛夫伦不觉有异，如实告知。

医生皱起了眉头，这个动作使他的脸更像是阴沉的吸血鬼伯爵德库拉。他换了碘酒抹了抹，又询问了洛夫伦。

“没有，什么感觉都没有。”

洛夫伦自己答完都吓了一跳，他的那一块皮肤居然失去了知觉——他急忙用手去摸，凉意是从他的右手指尖传上来的；他又用指甲抠挖，这次彻底是一片空白。  
“医生！”

他回过头去，碰上医生皱紧的眉头。汤姆森示意他再次转过头去，又在那一块麻木的肌肤上用各种器械各种试剂做了无数操作。洛夫伦的大脑始终是茫然的，他不知发生了什么、即将发生什么，恐惧感和颤抖来自他的直觉，而非触觉。

医生摇摇头，“你这个情况有些复杂。就目前来看，没有很大的副作用，唯一的问题是局部皮肤失感。我先给你的伤口拍照，周末你再来我的医院复查。”

他强硬地掰过洛夫伦的脖子，手机镜头伏在上面完成了数次闪光。他又退后了一步，连着病人整个头的轮廓照下来，洛夫伦抑制不住扭了头，他对着正脸又拍了一张。

“我的预约时间到了，下次再会。”

医生看了一眼表，像是多停留一秒就损失一万英镑似的，急急忙忙拎了药箱冲下楼梯。洛夫伦恐惧地起身，目送着汤姆森先生离开家门，脑海里还盘算着失去知觉的皮肤、周末的会诊一类事。

他站在楼梯上凝视了门口一分钟许，突然意识到什么不对，以更快的速度冲出门去，试图抓住医生落荒而逃的残影——他打开门，早已飞驰离开的汽车只在他的门口留下浓重的硝烟味。他后知后觉地再次触摸了右耳后的皮肤，痛感如期而至。

他的灵魂一下子被抽走了，至于翻开手机找出通讯录里医生的号码再拨出去，已经是惯性与直觉的驱动；他举着手机的手愈加颤抖，听着冰冷的女声，那部手机业已关机。  
他突然知道一切都结束了。

 

即使装得多么坦然，洛夫伦也无法逃避自己的弱点。他做出的一切是未公开的，不仅对公众是不透明的，就连他的队友队医家人对这场手术都毫不知情。他们平时谈话的中心所盖甚广，一旦有人提起信息素一事，洛夫伦总能巧妙地引开话题，或是用队医新开的抑制剂掩饰一切——这些药剂是Alpha和Omega少有的交集，避免信息素等场外因素影响足球比赛本身是永恒的话题，他不会暴露的。

为了避免重蹈萨科减肥不成反蚀把米的悲剧，他托其他运动医生过目他康复期间的所有用药。事实证明那些处方是安全的，十月份至今他参加的所有比赛都顺利通过药检即是铁证。依照最乐观的估计，与汤姆森医生的会面不过几次，他将很快彻底摆脱手术的影响。到那以后，再没有什么能动摇他。

但这不是现在的步调——晚上九点，洛夫伦独自坐在家里，浑身被恐惧淹没。在这之前，他无数次抚过右耳后的伤疤，时而剧痛时而麻木，他清楚这是不明药剂注射的后续作用。他颤抖着回想一切，托人联系的私人医生，汤姆森先生脸上阴沉的微笑，完全失去知觉的几分钟，手机拍下的清晰照片，得手后飞驰离开的汽车……还有一点，医生定居曼彻斯特。无论是刚过去的双红会，还是下周中开战的欧冠四分之一决赛，曼市的哪一个对手，都有足够的话题空间。

在这样的情境下对方想曝光什么呢？自己的身份？还是禁药风波？

他尝试着又拨了一次号码，仍然无法接通。屏幕的上方跳出新的消息，“叮——”的一声搭配轻微的振动。他点开看了看，在过去的一个小时，范迪克已经戳了他好几次，现在最新的一条是，“Dej，周末有没有时间出来小酌几杯？”

洛夫伦定了定神，迟疑着回复了个“好”。

 

范迪克加盟球队近三个月，尽管洛夫伦心底仍未完全放下对这个神秘男人的芥蒂，但如此隐忧并不妨碍他们将关系打得火热。洛夫伦有时想他对范迪克的包容过了头，譬如身为全队第一身价他从未为聚餐买单；但这种时候洛夫伦也不怎么介意，他会亲昵地搂过搭档的肩膀，谈起下一个话题。

作为队内社交王，洛夫伦知道有的话不宜说出去，所以他从未对外人谈论过自己被监视的感觉——然而，如果他真的对范迪克谈起这些，后者一定会坦然承认那些目光中有自己的一份。他在圣徒没与洛夫伦共事过，却也听了更衣室里好几耳朵的传说，什么勇敢Omega对抗命运一类的俗套故事。这样的消息半真半假，嫉妒的人诋毁他的下贱行径，无关的人就当饭后杂谈，听过就忘。圣徒时期的范迪克显然属于第二类人，但当他与洛夫伦的生活发生交集，他觉得自己有必要亲自验证一下。

气味是第一步。马蒂普对信息素的敏感程度已经成为队内传说，范迪克自认为没有如此高的水准，但相处三个月嗅到一星半点味道也在情理之中；有的抑制剂自身即带掩蔽作用的合成物质，进出鼻腔而使人心烦。然而这些在洛夫伦的身上都没有发生，范迪克在肌肉训练的间隙、相拥庆祝进球的片刻、同行时擦过脖颈的瞬间启动他的雷达，只捕捉到自己与其他人的气息。他很肯定，没有，一点也没有。

然后是动作。成年Omega公开抚摸腺体的举动无异于求欢，洛夫伦从未做得如此露骨，他的最大动作不过是在蚊虫飞来时挠挠耳朵而已。范迪克观察了很久，他觉得洛夫伦对耳后软肉的关注度几乎为零——连正常的触碰都没有，简直是逃避了。

可疑，记上一笔。

最后是外形。腺体不是教科书一样标准的器官，长在左耳右耳后甚至后颈因人而异。这是Alpha与Omega的专利，Beta因缺少它而过于中庸，甚而处于信息素钝感状态。范迪克无数次把视线锁定在洛夫伦的耳后，他确定那里是一块光滑皮肤，什么都没有。

在综合种种信息后，范迪克认为自己有理由推翻南安更衣室的结论；他认为，洛夫伦大概率是个Beta。

像是心底的石头落了地，范迪克长舒了一口气，仿佛洛夫伦的身份对他们的关系影响颇大似的。但现在，顾虑几乎不存在了。在某一个晚上，他见到洛夫伦和萨拉赫正在ins上聊着，脑海里那个蓄谋已久、然而忘记在当天训练后询问的主意又跳了出来，他给洛夫伦发出了邀请。但八点一过，手机的另一端就像掉了线一样，迟迟没有回复，直到又过去了漫长的一个小时，那个“好”才慢悠悠地飘了过来。

 

洛夫伦觉得自己过得憋屈极了。他每天小心翼翼地呵护右耳后的伤疤，如同刚打耳洞的无知少女；在躲避队医检查逃开监视方面，他又更像追求偷情快感的无德女子；至于整日瑟瑟发抖地等报纸曝光，有如那位女子已经被丈夫发现而等待离婚书的达摩克里斯之剑落下。他开始难以在训练中集中注意力，被教练训斥、对范迪克道歉的次数越来越多。克洛普再不满也做不出让克拉万首发对阵曼城的排兵布阵，而此时范迪克心中还是对洛夫伦离开圣徒仍要被旧队友泼脏水的泛滥同情，他笑着露出一口白牙，容忍了搭档的屡次失误。  
对身边人的宽容，洛夫伦只能更加恐惧，恐惧终会发生的一切和那时他们爆发的咒骂。未来怎么想都太过黑暗，而他又是不可避免地一步步走向未来的。他在队内赛中迈出脚拦下萨拉赫的进攻，脑子里却全是什么因为自己而使埃及人的完美表现前功尽弃一类的臆想。他被这幻觉吓了一跳，脚下一滑，摔在了地上。

他没再能起来，手撑了半天只觉得大腿后部肌肉难以控制地发麻。队医匆匆地跑上来给他冰敷，他才后知后觉地意识到自己大腿拉伤了。

不是什么大伤，他会恰好错过周末的联赛，等到了下周中又会活蹦乱跳了——他对上克洛普安慰的眼神，不敢吐出自己生怕活不到下周的担心。

洛夫伦羞愧地低下了头。

 

他提心吊胆地又过了几天，终于熬到了周末，无数件事等着他：基本伤愈，周六的联赛，周日和医生的会诊，周日和范迪克的酒局。后两者的时间是冲突的，但他不知那会诊实质是会使自己身败名裂的鸿门宴还是什么别的，总之逃过他就算又活一天，所以坚决不能去；两相比照悬差自现，范迪克的邀请显得真诚而安全。他过得够困难了，他不想再给自己添堵。

因为恢复情况良好，他进入了周末联赛的大名单，但没有首发也没有替补上场。囿于即将到来的欧冠赛事，球队所有训练动态藏得严实，相信所有解说员评论员观众甚至对方队员在看到洛夫伦落选阵容时都会吓一跳。然而当事人自己坐在板凳上看比赛却是怡然自得。他目睹三叉戟的天神下凡与喀琉斯的力挽狂澜，心里的兴奋悄悄冒了头；又在范迪克头球绝杀时跳起来高呼胜利，清晰地感受到跳起的一瞬间大腿后部已无痛感。

足总的联赛药检抽查总是令人诟病，给人某一球员表现好了有可能是因为服药的不信任感。洛夫伦坐在球队大巴最后一排戴着耳机听着歌，和全队一起等候被留下抽查的范迪克。似乎过了很久很久荷兰中卫才从场地里走出来，他上了大巴径直走到洛夫伦身边坐下，把半小时前发生的事情一五一十地讲给他听。

“看到抽出来的是我，我的药检又通过了，那些官员的表情就跟，呃……”范迪克讲到兴头上，为某一个字眼发了愁。

“就像吃了翔。”洛夫伦一本严肃地回答，拍了拍同僚的肩膀，“他们就是这样的，谁让你表现这么好呢？”

他们一齐笑起来，声音大得半个车的人都扭过了头。中卫组合向前排球员共同摆了个鬼脸，让这阵笑声成功蔓延出去。

 

虽然是跌跌撞撞的惨胜，但因为欧冠在即，仍然有可做文章之处。已经有曼彻斯特晚报的记者酸溜溜暗讽利物浦花费下一场的运气拿到本不该存在的三分，附带一系列数据作为支撑。球队方面也做出响应调整，由于赛程过密，克洛普在周日下午给球队放了半天假，轻酒吧等等皆可，不要混到夜店里去是底线要求——胡渣教练看着球员们抑制不住兴奋地点头，生怕他们太过激动忘了正事，连忙再补充了一句。

“少和媒体接触！不要和他们说话，也不要听他们说话！”

“知道啦——先生！”洛夫伦混在人群中敷衍地喊了一嗓子，已经开始盘算假期安排了。他给人群另一头的范迪克使了个眼神，得到了对方一个微笑。

他的下午在睡觉、健身、聊天和刷新手机消息中度过，每一个小时再对拉伤初愈的肌肉做一次冰敷。这是好久没有过的闲暇时光，恍惚间他回到每一个成功赛季结束后的度假，他也是这样不知时间为何物地度过，所有的烦恼忧虑统统抛之脑后，活在当下、行乐及春成为一段时间的箴言。

现在他也彻底忘了那个可疑医生的会诊，那场不日将至的舆论灾难。他只顾着从衣柜里挑不失帅气的休闲装，再给自己抹上发胶喷上香水——多提一句，是Gucci的原罪——像是小姑娘约会心上人似的出了门。他要先徒步去范迪克家，再蹭后者的车去那家对方刚发现的好酒吧，一品无忧的味道。

酒吧开在利物浦的另一端，在这样小的“渔村”也就是半个小时的车程。范迪克选了一条临海的小路，路很窄，车速始终维持在低水平，使得妄图开窗飙车吹风的洛夫伦无奈地关上了窗户。但他坐了一会儿车，拦不住从范迪克一侧窗户吹进来的海风，咸湿而凉冷，在三月的夜晚足以使人从酒后的醉意中清醒过来。

他犹豫了一下，把车窗又放了下去，“维吉尔，你别说，不喝酒就这样吹吹风也挺好的。”

范迪克白了他一眼，这在荷兰人脸上是少有的表情，“这可是你说的。过会儿进去你一口也别喝，正好由你把车开回来。”

洛夫伦闭了嘴。他只是话多，不是占理；在嘴炮方面荷兰人不鸣则已一鸣惊人，他实在不是对手。

 

晚上八点十分，二人到达了酒吧门口。范迪克把车就近找了车位停了，期间还有“乘客试图指挥司机反被嘲笑开车技术”的插曲。洛夫伦一口气憋在胸口又无法反驳，干生闷气显然不是他的性格，只能默默想着过会儿把范迪克灌到允许的最大限度——他还没醉，知道酒后驾车穿越整个利物浦城区会是什么后果，但绝对不能因此便宜了对方。

他们戴着墨镜一路往前走，靠近门口是普通乘客云集之处，音乐与体育新闻轮流播放是这座足球城市所有酒吧不成文的规矩。洛夫伦心里吊着被人发现的担心，由范迪克揪着他的手腕穿过喧嚣，直到更深更黑处的私人场所。他在大厅听了半句“瓜迪奥拉认为洛夫伦的缺阵不过是个烟雾弹”，只想发笑，奈何范迪克身材取胜气力不小，也就没把新闻的评论和围观群众的叽叽喳喳听完全，等想转头时却发现自己回不去了。现在他在整个酒吧最吵闹也是最安静的地方——只要你心静，那些噪音即与你无关——范迪克坐下来，点了一杯长岛冰茶。

“真恶俗，喝这么老套的酒。”洛夫伦回嘴了一句，自己在酒水单上却也找不到什么心仪的饮品，逡巡许久才做了决定，“环游世界。”

杯子不小，范迪克必须承认，如果他真的把眼前这高度鸡尾酒全喝下去的话，他和洛夫伦还得再找人开车回家。但他没止步于顾虑，上来就是一大口。

“我自己也不知道自己的信息素是什么酒味，但是长岛冰茶是和它最像的。”范迪克抿了抿嘴唇，抛出一个话题。

洛夫伦愣住了，他没想到预想中真诚安全的酒吧之行开局就这么难处理。范迪克来的时候自己已经把腺体摘了，根本闻不到那一股队友口中“混合的烈酒味”；反过来，他也应该闻不到自己才对。那么这个话题走向是……？

他选择沉默，然后眼神去尝试探寻，正巧撞上范迪克看他的眼睛。荷兰人的眼神清澈不似醉人，可能是还浸在方才的海风里没有跳脱——他又等了一会儿，等到酒桌上的冷场时间长得有些过分了，范迪克才意识到些许不对来。

洛夫伦此刻装出的一脸疑惑起了作用，范迪克为自己的鲁莽忏悔感骤起，他明白对信息素钝感的Beta提起气味是不尊重的，“呃没事你无视我刚才说的话……我忘了你是一个Beta。”

洛夫伦笑得眼睛都眯了起来，他确定事情又走入了正常的轨道，“看来我的为人处事更像一个Alpha，这让我很欣慰啊。”

范迪克腹诽几句还不是你的气味藏着你的性别掖着，不然他可没有乱推理的癖好——但不管怎样，洛夫伦原谅了自己的失误，给了自己台阶，他的心底涌出一阵温暖来，促使他举起杯子和洛夫伦的相碰。

他们就这样一边聊着无关痛痒的话题，时不时补上一口。在重温了长岛冰茶的烈性后，范迪克一口下去的酒量越来越小，反倒是洛夫伦处在兴奋愉悦的兴头上，度数也不算低的鸡尾酒被他喝下去大半杯。范迪克想着这样的进度太快了，聊天为主喝酒次之的原则不能辜负，于是趁着手机作响的机会，他申请离席接个电话。

洛夫伦晕晕乎乎地点了头。他看着范迪克向外头的洗手间走去的背景，把对方的杯子抢过来又灌了一口。他的感觉被酒精磨得迟钝许多，以至于忽视了兜里手机的数次铃声、一次振动和周身越来越多的打量目光。

 

范迪克一出去就没有再回来，洛夫伦坐在座位上没事干只能喝酒，把桌上两个杯子里剩余的酒喝了个干净，感觉冰凉的液体使胃灼烧到发疼，才萌生出一点喝酒的快感来；酒喝完了他就掏出手机，屏幕上来自汤姆森医生的未接来电挤了满眼，上方还有未读短信提示——至于吗，不就是放了那个骗子一次鸽子？洛夫伦把手机又揣回兜里，他觉得还是找范迪克更重要一些。

他起身向大厅走去，残存的理智促使他戴上墨镜，这样形象才不会那么狼狈。鸡尾酒的后劲上来了，他甫一迈步就觉得浑身僵硬，仿佛那次轻微的大腿拉伤扩散到全身肌肉；但他还有少许气力，起码扶着墙跌跌撞撞还能前行。

他穿过大厅，走过那台嗡嗡作响的电视机，因步履过慢而听完了“音乐-新闻-音乐”的一个循环。空气中飘荡着酒，香水，甜点，鲜血和信息素的味道，混合在一起令人作呕，洛夫伦自被污染的环境中走了一遭，新闻断断续续地流进他因醉酒几近罢工的耳朵，“据知情人士爆料，利物浦中卫德扬·洛夫伦实则是……”

他仍然没把新闻听全就踉跄着进了洗手间——不就是打个电话，维吉尔怎么去了这么长时间，他在哪儿呢？

“维吉尔？”

洛夫伦靠在洗手台上喊了一嗓子，在某个隔间门打开而目标人物走出时脸上明显迸发出欣喜。然而，下一秒，他就被范迪克招呼到脸上的拳头揍了下去。

 

饶是再迷糊的人，也能被这势大力沉的一拳打得瞬间清醒过来。酒精侵蚀了洛夫伦的小脑，夺去他平衡身体的能力而使他狠狠跌在地上，那副伪装用的墨镜也随之自鼻梁骨滑落。球员保护身体的本能发作，他下意识用右臂撑了极速坠落的身躯，仍不免吃痛地叫了一声。

“你他妈在干什么！”

洛夫伦的大脑飞速旋转着，在那一瞬间他想不到有什么事情能让他们的关系迅速破裂，也许是维吉尔喝多了，他失去理智地飘出这样一个想法，然后挤出一个同情的微笑，尽管醉酒使这个表情更像是龇牙咧嘴，“如果你喝多了，咱们就回去，我开车……我尝了一口，你点的那杯还挺烈——啊！”

他惊呼了一声，因范迪克更加愤怒地揪起他的领子，力道足以在脖颈后留下难以消褪的红痕。范迪克硬生生地把洛夫伦从地上拽了起来，然后手上力度不减，把胡言乱语的醉鬼重新抵在洗手台上。

洛夫伦眯起眼睛，依着他残存不多的理智他可以确定范迪克周身散发的危险气息。如果他还是半年前的样子，他就会在洗手间狭小的空间里嗅到自己吐出气息以外的烈酒的味道，那是范迪克骤然爆发的信息素；但现在他是半个死去的人，无法从信息素中辨别更复杂的感情。他最后一个想法是无论发生什么，都不要在这里，还有，把墨镜戴上。

他被范迪克摁在洗手台上不能动弹，被强迫着去与暴怒的男人对视，在一双迷醉另一双灼热的眸子相遇时，一切都停止了——然后，以更快的速度发生。在对手失神松开力道的瞬间，洛夫伦伸腿去够掉落在地的墨镜。他也不知这样下意识的举动是为什么，也许是那神秘的预感又在作祟，冥冥之中有声音告知他未来将发生的一切。

但他动作没成功，且这样遮掩举动激起了控制者的新一层愤怒。范迪克把那副墨镜踢到了更远处，伸出右手捏起洛夫伦下巴，“你他妈还在遮掩什么？你还怕被人发现？全世界都发现了！”

这是自洛夫伦进洗手间以来范迪克第一次发声，他的声音颤抖到极致，比身下洛夫伦的恐惧更甚。他又调整了呼吸，试图从复杂的愤怒中找回点理智来，但被人欺骗的屈辱感转瞬盖过了一切，“你就要瞒着我？你怕被我发现？”

他看着被抵在洗手台上瑟瑟发抖的洛夫伦，那人是茫然的，无助的，醉酒的不清醒状态甚至使他蒙上无辜的委屈感。他也许是被记者们坑害的，范迪克耳朵里又飘过十分钟前他在电视上听来的爆料——不，不是，这个人不值得同情怜悯。他又回想起圣玛利球场的日子，业已离队的中卫的淫荡传闻被挂在每个人的嘴边。哪一个是真正的你呢？德扬·洛夫伦，我信任了你这么久，原来只有你说的是假话吗？

“据知情人士爆料，利物浦中卫德扬·洛夫伦实则是一名Omega。自2014年转会利物浦以来，这位6号球员在防守中的表现一直为人诟病，有关人士暗示这桩转会的达成与他的第二性别有关。上年10月，洛夫伦在温布利大球场的灾难表现令人印象深刻，一名工作人员透露，下场时发情的洛夫伦的气味飘满了整个球员通道；之后他为了防止受孕，甚至摘除了腺体，本周末联赛缺席正是因为术后检查。2018年以前，洛夫伦仍是利物浦后防线不可或缺的一员，然而在范迪克加盟后，我们不得不质疑，以这名球员的人品球品，他是否还配得上一个首发名额……”

“你用这招骗了多少人？”范迪克心下涌起一阵悲哀，他本来期望洛夫伦回答“只有你一个”，这样他还能从被特殊对待中得到些许安慰。但对方在他的钳制下只是大口喘气，丝毫没有回答问题的动作。

“好了，回去，我不想在一个酒吧的洗手间干你。”范迪克松了手，又把洛夫伦从洗手台上揪下来，掐着他的腕子向门口走去。他可以感受到洛夫伦的挣扎，但他加大了手劲，一点逃脱机会都没有留下。

“会被拍到的……”

他没有理会，反手把洛夫伦的头摁在自己肩膀上，不管不顾走了出去，穿过喧嚣的大厅。一半人在讨论刚刚播送的劲爆消息，另一半人在寻欢作乐。而他带着故事的主人公就这样传过去，他听到对方的呜咽了，但那没什么大不了的，洛夫伦的绯闻都人尽皆知了，他还惧怕被人发现不成？

他们绝然地、不加遮掩地冲出酒吧大门，被利物浦浓郁的夜色扑了个满怀。若是有潜伏的记者，怕是会把他们抓了现行……不过那是范迪克明早要思考的事情了。现在他拉开车门粗暴地把洛夫伦扔到车后座上，不得不承认德国教练说的是对的。“不要与记者说话，更不要听记者说话。”洛夫伦与他分别违背了前后半句，共同把一场平静的聚会燃烧成戾气的狂欢。

 

洛夫伦被范迪克折腾来折腾去，先前仅存的一点醉意也消散了。他还没完全从近两杯烈酒中缓过神来，不过他夺回了自主意识，确定所言所语所作所为是途径大脑的。现在他瘫在车后座上收集可以确定的情报：维吉尔没喝醉，维吉尔很生气，维吉尔要回家。

他被拖出酒吧时仍处于迷茫状态，不清楚事情的起因是什么——能让范迪克接个电话出去一趟就暴躁至此的消息，他在现在清醒时尚不能捕捉到什么。有一点想法飞快地掠过脑海，洛夫伦愣了一下，没有抓住这稍纵即逝的机会。

这也是他最后的逃脱机会了。五分钟后，荷兰人把车停进自家车库，再没有给洛夫伦一点解释的余地。他脑海里循环的“Omega-放纵-淫乱-发情”等等一系列字眼，激起Alpha刻在骨子里的占有欲的同时，把他曾经捧出的一颗信任的心，狠狠摔在地上。

他们从车库走进公寓时还是一切正常的，不会让洛夫伦想到接下来的暴力行径。他看着范迪克关上门，放了钥匙，然后，反手把自己抵在门上。

论体型论气力，洛夫伦永远不是范迪克的对手。前者尚且因冒顶失位遭人诟病，后者甫一加盟即以强硬姿态根治了防空顽疾。在对内训练赛，或是角球战术练习时，洛夫伦在此时成为他临时对手的搭档面前觅不得一点空隙。他感受不到对方暴烈而令人迷醉的信息素，但能嗅出Alpha不容抗拒的危险气息。这份压制力从场上转移至场下，洛夫伦又一次站在范迪克的对立面，他被摁在门板上动弹不得，对方的右手钳制他颤抖不已的肩膀，左手则捏住下巴，逼迫与他对视。

他们的距离太近了，一切气息全沦为共享品。他们共同嗅到浓郁的烈酒之香，由洛夫伦这个不知所措的酗酒者发出，期间夹杂着一点享乐主义和肉欲的淫靡。是香水，洛夫伦想，那支混合了苦橙花、芫荽、佛手柑等等的原罪，他在临行前抹了数滴在耳后，现在所有气味，像他失落的Omega身份和挥之不去的神秘梦境，尽数偿还。

在剑拔弩张之际，烈酒和香水可谓镇静剂本身，尽管两种味道均不出自他们的腺体，却与两人的信息素惊人地契合。当此二气息相混合，他们的身影同步重叠，那一刻范迪克重拾了他的冷静，他松了左手，转而去触碰洛夫伦的眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇、胡渣乃至因半小时前自己愤怒的一拳而肿胀的一侧脸颊。最后他摸到发红的右耳，心下一惊；再向后滑到腺体部位，一片空白。

温馨宁静的气氛转瞬即逝，范迪克倏忽又把丢失的意识找了回来。他定睛看了看，确认被自己抵在墙上醉眼朦胧的人正是洛夫伦，一个任人戏弄的Omega，圣徒更衣室下流的传说，蛊惑人心的婊子。

他的同情怜悯等等情感骤然离去了。

他的左手还附在洛夫伦的右耳后，稍微探索就能在平滑的软肉上感受到突然粗糙的一道伤疤，那是对方曾经身为Omega的证明。现在，洛夫伦瞒着自己，瞒着队医，瞒着队里所有人，瞒着如此多信任他的人，冒功能紊乱失调的风险也要把它切除。是为了什么呢？

他没开口问洛夫伦——即使问了他也不会相信对方答案的。于他而言洛夫伦不再是一个值得信任的朋友，他甚至不配自己关心在意。他不过是一个半死的Omega，自己可以毫无成本地上他，不用为此行为付出任何代价。

 

范迪克的进攻从压迫开始。他的左手还覆在伤疤上，虽然未曾看见但他能想象到那片皮肤的狰狞模样。他活动了一下手指，反复揉捏，直到看到身下洛夫伦惊恐的表情。

他知道这件事了——这是洛夫伦唯一的想法。他的脸上开始渗出冷汗，耳朵因恐惧而更加发热发红，这样的变化是在一瞬间发生的，范迪克能够轻而易举地感受得到。他知道我知道这件事了——同样的想法飘过他的脑海，反复提醒着范迪克，洛夫伦是清醒的、清晰地知道自己在做什么的。他有一千种方式质问对方的不忠与食言，但这个清醒的骗子，他也有一千种理由回击自己。放弃同情吧，接下来，不要再相信他的任何话。

范迪克带着这个狂暴的念头继续他的进攻，他要从根本上击穿洛夫伦。他的拇指状似温柔地抚过滚烫的耳垂，与此同时，休憩已久的食指指甲，裹挟着它主人的愤怒，狠狠刮过那道伤疤。

他听见洛夫伦恐惧的尖叫；设身处地联想这等待遇施与自己，范迪克知道这样粗暴的对待会给那块敏感皮肤带来怎样疼痛。但他的心中没有同情只有蹂躏的快感，在洛夫伦眼中泪光映入视野时他寻觅到了久违的激情。像是他在球门前力压彼方后卫高高跃起，现在他以同样的力度把一个不可饶恕的Omega罪犯压在门板上封锁一切退路，然后以自己能想象到的最痛苦刑罚进行折磨。

“你切除它的时候，会比这样疼吗？”

他又狠狠地抠了一下，仿佛那道伤疤是一条用以缝补的胶带，稍加用力就能撕下；这胶带下封存了一个荡妇最原始的罪恶，范迪克不是施暴者，他是揭穿真相的圣人。  
他是拯救者。

洛夫伦靠在门板上被折磨到眼前发黑。范迪克几乎伏在他的身上，用身躯遮挡了一切光，而只在他的眼前留下巨大的阴影。他感受着右耳后的剧痛，思维恍惚间回到某个周中，平常至极的训练过后，他在自己家被自己请来的医生推入了深渊。那只蹂躏他伤口的手、昏暗的场景、令人恐惧的话语，还有骤然亮起仿佛黎明的光，成为他永恒的噩梦。

他在痛苦中几乎失去意识，才感到范迪克起了身，身后公寓门口的灯明晃晃地洒下来，像那一晚令人措手不及的闪光灯。洛夫伦站在突如其来的光明里，失了神；他隐约知道接下来将会发生什么，他的坚强作出嘶吼的动作，但他的脆弱捂住了他的嘴。

他被范迪克抱了起来——粗暴的动作。他被勒得很不舒服，伸手搭在那人的手臂上。也许是抗议，但这更像欲拒还迎与被抱得更紧的邀请。洛夫伦体内一阵疯狂的、巨大的力量攫住了他，尽管他已死去很久，但那个脆弱到不能抗争求欢的Omega人格又一次控制了他。

洛夫伦收了手。在这个晚上，经历拳头语言与指甲的刻意折磨后，他在眼眶中充盈的眼泪第一次掉了下来。

 

他被抱到卧室，被扔在床上，被全队第一身高压在身下——当范迪克放弃了理智去触碰洛夫伦的嘴唇时，他们不再是身价千万的顶级后卫，他们是最原始的Alpha与Omega。这个吻一开始是轻柔的，轻柔到洛夫伦以为这个晚上先前发生的一切都是梦境。他放纵自己在烈酒和鲜花的芳香中，直到感受到嘴唇上传来的刺痛。

不是亲吻，是啃咬。那个暴躁范迪克的灵魂又回来了，他明白亲吻是无法宣示主权的，只有牙齿，只有牙齿。他渴望刺破柔嫩的嘴唇贯穿血管，让血液喷涌而出标记他们的现在，血液源泉会枯竭他的心灵也会干涸；或是重重的吮吸，伏在上面听毛细血管爆裂的声音，欣赏红肿的淤痕。那样洛夫伦将不可能甩掉它，只有时间，只有时间会愈合如此伤疤。  
“那些人……他们也会这样吻你吗？”

范迪克的手指移过那嘴唇，按着唇角想逼迫他开口，但洛夫伦的回应是呆滞下的自我折磨。他自己再捅上一刀，上牙抵在下嘴唇上，任凭伤口作痛渗出更多红色。

洛夫伦绝望地闭上眼睛。他于嘴唇与右耳的双重剧痛中觅得一点痛苦的清醒，并在刀光剑影斗争正盛时嗅到烈酒鲜花与血液的芳香。他恍惚了一下，像是回到了分化刚完成的十四岁，在苦橙花、芫荽和佛手柑的气息里，懵懂无知的少年Omega受尽欺凌；又或者是里昂时和米兰·比舍瓦奇的初恋，年长的男人轻柔地吻过他的嘴唇。

“你为什么这么爱哭呢？”

塞尔维亚人伏在他的耳边低语，温暖的舌头舔舐过肿胀的腺体。他眯起眼睛细细打量着许久未见的男人，听着低沉的声线诉说甜蜜的爱语。

“那些人干你时，你也是这么哭吗？”

洛夫伦打了个激灵。他睁开眼睛，所有的幻象都消失了，年少的搭档远走梅斯，眼前只剩下抠挖着他嘴唇伤口的范迪克，读不出脸上的表情。

范迪克继续他的动作，作乱的嘴唇由洛夫伦的嘴唇一路向下，在颤抖的下巴上留下湿润的足印，在脖颈的肌肤吮出难以消褪的红痕。在他意图继续向下时遇到了衬衫的阻碍，他松开防止洛夫伦挣扎的一只手，把克罗地亚人几乎麻木脱力的手臂移到胸膛，让那双手覆在一排纽扣上。

“自己解。”

范迪克仅仅是发出命令就足以让洛夫伦服从了。后者自觉解开所有纽扣，甚至把衣服撩开，让胸膛与腹部袒露在施暴者面前。他右耳后伤疤的疼痛仍在继续，仿佛一个已经死去的亡魂在承受存活的鞭笞，永恒的阻隔使这疼痛更加难以忍受；他确定手术后自己是半个死人，但在绝望之外，他又不能控制自体内升腾而起的兴奋感。迎合维吉尔——他听见心底恶魔的嘶吼。

洛夫伦正自愿作出一切宰割自己的动作。当范迪克的钳制稍加松弛时，他挺起身来，自觉脱掉了衬衫。他在向欲望的魔鬼屈服。他感受到眼角的泪水断了线一样地落下，而范迪克仅仅冷漠地看着这一切，像看一个淫荡的Omega自导自演的闹剧。最后洛夫伦赤裸了他的上身，他控制了一下情绪，起身抱住了范迪克。

羊入虎口——Alpha的头埋在洛夫伦的颈窝，吮吸的水声中愠怒与嘲笑都不可解读，“你很熟练？”

洛夫伦的眼泪第三次落下来，湿润的液体落在范迪克鬈曲的发间，与性事中途分泌的汗水融成一片。他发出小兽一样的呜咽，但拒绝一切言语一切辩解——他明白了今晚的荒诞由一个可以解释的误会而起，一旦他出声那个温柔的维吉尔会归来，会急急忙忙地道歉，而自己只需要表现出不能原谅的愤怒。他设想过这样的剧本，符合他摘除腺体后的一切人设，但屈从于本能而冤屈自己的欲望压制了他。这一本性，无论摘除腺体与否，不会改变。

他把颈子袒露给野兽的尖锐牙齿，自己则在温热覆盖皮肤的一刹那发出沉默的叹息。然后灵活的舌头下移至胸前红樱处，像呵护珍宝一样温柔地舔舐。洛夫伦没有动作，因他知道这样的温柔只是假象，倏忽暴力因子就会卷土重来——当他仿佛欲求不满地挺起胸膛，快乐的源泉转瞬变为痛苦的滥觞。范迪克换了牙齿作为进攻利器，在吮吸下格外挺立的乳首只被轻轻擦过便传递无与伦比的刺激，当齿尖更进一步刮破嫩肉时洛夫伦发出疼痛的呻吟。他难以在剧烈如灭顶的快感中再保持沉默；他觉得全身每一个毛孔兴奋至放大，所有神经末梢忠诚地取悦着失去理智的大脑。

范迪克的手覆上洛夫伦的下身，他感受到牛仔布料包裹下肿胀的热度。他尝试吐出些淫言秽语，却发现这些是洛夫伦自己都承认的事实。他揉捏着对方的下体，隔着布料快感更多更快地累加，洛夫伦承受不住，加入了自己的手。

洛夫伦已经放弃掌控自己的泪腺了——有时泪水落下是因为往事甜蜜而今朝残忍，有时疼痛令他只能哭泣以转移注意，有时是被无故施暴的委屈，但现在他是自愿的、甘心的，为每一份快感而流下泪水。

他的阴茎不想在布料里受无端的束缚折磨，直到范迪克体谅他发泄的欲望而帮他褪下仔裤，再放纵胀大的肉茎由内裤中弹出。他感受着范迪克的动作，双手耐心地取悦它，中指内侧的茧的摩擦、掌心在柱身的反复磨蹭、指间拈去顶端渗出的前液，无一不令他疯狂。最后温暖的口腔纳入敏感之源时，洛夫伦听见了自己压抑不住的尖叫。在一个晚上的强迫式性事中他第一次萌生出发自内心的抗拒——不，不能接受这样；他是个肮脏的人，他不值得维吉尔这样做。

他泄了出来，大脑空白接近失去意识。之后当范迪克的手指游走在干涸已久的甬道、乃至换了Alpha粗长的阴茎进入时，洛夫伦表现出全心全意的服从，为每一次律动而毫无保留地奉献尖叫与呻吟。他的泪水混着汗水一齐流下，床单上是精液等等复杂成分的混合，他在高潮后的不应期瘫在一片狼藉上，感受液体喷射进后穴，在濒临退化的生殖腔口停留。

一片空白中洛夫伦闭上了眼睛。他是一个干巴巴的、死去的Omega，但现在范迪克伸手去拥抱他，他陷在过于奢侈的温柔乡里，嗅到一点混合的花香；他几近酒醒，却凭迟钝的无感触到范迪克烈酒之气的一角。

也许他会去解释这一切、也许范迪克会相信他。但那都是以后的事情了。现在，洛夫伦平静地躺在那里，任凭时间一分一秒流逝，仿佛蹉跎时日还无损于永恒。

 

FIN.

有很多伏笔，有人反映看不懂，等我有时间再解释一下……


End file.
